


door to door

by picassoeyepatch



Series: love is my religion [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Getting Together, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picassoeyepatch/pseuds/picassoeyepatch
Summary: Kaede works as a saleswoman in Maki's neighborhood.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki
Series: love is my religion [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607341
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	door to door

**Author's Note:**

> here's my first fic for femslash feb!! im v much a lesbian so heres some kaemaki to kick it off :D

She moved in in the middle of summer.

Kaede Akamatsu, as Maki Harukawa would come to learn, lived at the end of the street, on the corner. Weird, was the best word to describe her, in Maki’s opinion.

Under the blazing sun, she’d walked to work in her purple blazer and pencil skirt, bright blonde hair swaying, a large pink briefcase bigger than her at her side. Upon seeing this while being almost late to work, yeah Maki thought it was fucking weird.

It was 8:00 in the morning, and Maki was hurriedly running out the door with her black coffee, sweating under her suit. She tied her hair into a ponytail in the car, and was off to work. She drove by all the same-looking houses, until a wide smile worn by a peculiar neighbor caught her eye. The brunette had seen the moving trucks, but this was the first time seeing her in the flesh. She caught her off guard, for sure.

She shook it off and sped to work.

Maki wouldn’t see her again until she showed up at her door.

It was a July Saturday morning, one of those tired mornings where she wanted to do nothing. She sat at the kitchen table, doing a crossword puzzle. 9 down, five letters, the clue was “tickling the ivories.” The hell does that mean? Her doorbell rings.

She originally thought it was the mormons again, so she doesn’t get up. A couple minutes later it rings again. With a roll of her eyes, she got up and went to the door.

“I’m not interested in Mormonism, go away,” She said bluntly, crossing her arms.

“I’m not mormon, though?” A woman’s voice said, puzzled behind the door.

Maki sighed and opened the door. It was the girl from down the street.

She was prettier in person, but still definitely strange. Her sun colored blonde bangs were pushed to the side with white and pink bobby pins, with pink high heels, and pale pink eyeshadow too. Not to forget her suitcase was pink, as well. What a shocker. And, was there stickers on it too?

Maki scoffed at the girl, without thinking about it.

“Good morning and hello, the name’s Akamatsu Kaede!” She held out her hand and Maki shook it begrudgingly.

The brunette look down at her neighbor’s soft hands. Perfectly manicured short white nails. Akamatsu began her pitch.

“Have you ever listened to a great pianist and been inspired? Or sadly never had piano lessons as a kid? Or just wanted to impress your friends with your magnificent skills at a party? Well, look no further!” She opened her briefcase, and out came a colorful keyboard in red. “This piano is just for you. By the look in your eyes, I can tell that you want a new hobby. With all different types of settings, this piano is just perfect for all types of music and songs, variety is this bad boy’s secret weapon.

“Let me demonstrate,” Kaede took a breath from her rambling. Her violet eyes focused on the black and white keys, and her fingers lead the way. A synthesized arrangement of Claire De Lune came from the machine, and Maki’s eyebrows rose.

The saleswoman finished with a small smile on her face and took a bow. After a few moments of silence, she spoke again.

“So, would you like to buy?”

“I. . .am not interested, but, uh, thanks,”

“Oh, well, no problem! Have a great day!”

Maki shut the door on her.

And so it began.

On the weekends, Maki would see her bumbling about the neighborhood with her heavy hot pink briefcase. She’d pass by her house, that same stupid optimistic smile on her face that made Maki blush. Sometimes, she’d wondered if she actually made any sales that day. Though, she pushed the thoughts down because frankly having feelings about other people made her want to commit a felony. And she just kept on ignoring it, though she couldn’t deny the excitement stirring in her heart when she saw her walking around.

It became kind of a routine. She’d wake up at 6:00, get ready for the day, leave the house at 7:00, and see Kaede and smile to herself when she left the neighborhood, headed off to work. She couldn’t believe she actually looked forward to getting up in the morning just so she could see that girl. It was disgusting, the dumb crush she had.

A couple months had passed since that cute saleswoman had moved in and summer was nearing an end. September was on the horizon, and in a way Maki missed the hot weather. It was at more cool temps now. She added on a cardigan to her suit, and she buttoned up her white blouse.

She grabbed her keys and walked out the door, and her eyes immediately gravitated to the girl with the gigantic rose-colored briefcase. They made eye contact, and Maki cursed herself silently.

“Morning,” Kaede smiled, footsteps becoming slower. Maki nodded. “You know, I don’t think I ever caught your name,”

“I’m Maki Harukawa. Wanna get coffee?”

Shit, she couldn’t believe herself. She wanted to run back into her house, hide, and forget that this ever even happened. Seriously, Maki?

“Oh, thanks,” Kaede agreed, and her cheeks flushed.

“It’s no big deal,” Maki dismissed and walked over to her car. She unlocked it, and opened the backseat for Kaede to put her piano in.

Kaede set the case on the leather seats carefully, and climbed into the front passenger seat. She brushed her skirt out hastily, and looked at her watch. She was trembling a bit. Maki couldn’t tell if she was anxious or flustered. Maybe both.

“Starbucks?” Maki said.

“Oh, I don’t mind,” Kaede shook her head, and giggled a little.

Maki laughed along, “You have a cute laugh,”

“Oh, huh. Thank you,”

She murmured in acknowledgement.

“You’re new to the neighborhood?” Maki asked, tapping on the wheel.

“Yeah.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, where’d you come from?”

“Takayama, actually,” Kaede smiled, but didn’t meet her eyes. They both looked out into the road.

“You worked sales out there?” Maki quirked an eyebrow.

“Well, I just got out of college. I was living with my parents before I moved out here.”

“Mhm, same with me. I guess we’re in the same boat,” Maki figured. Her eyes drifted over to Kaede, and for a moment’s notice she looked rather beautiful against the brightness of the outside.

She turned to her and smiled, “I guess.”

After a couple moments of silence, they finally arrived at starbucks. Maki parked in the parking lot and the two went in to the coffee shop. It was a comfortable place, and it didn’t seem too busy. It turned out that their tastes in hot beverages were completely different. Kaede ordered an iced tea, while the other ordered her specialty: black coffee.

“Ew,” Kaede jabbed playfully at her choice.

“What?”

“What’s with the black coffee?” She pointed to the coffee cup.

Maki shrugged, and took a big swig out of the bitter liquid, smirking a little. “You’re just not used to it,”

“Hmph.” The two sat down at a booth with their orders in hand.

“So, what’s your job?” Kaede asked, taking a delicate sip out of her iced tea.

“It’s nothing special like selling keyboards. I work in finance,” Maki answered. “How’s your tea?”

“Sweet.” Kaede said simply.

“Like you,” Maki muttered without thinking.

“What?”

The girl blushed a deep red and rubbed the back of her neck, “I said it’s like you, heh.”

“Oh, you too!”

“We should hang out like this more,” Maki said with confidence.

“Like, a date?” Kaede laughed.

“Yeah, exactly.”

“I’d like that.”

Maki could only smile.


End file.
